


The Girl Prankster

by Lily_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, What ever comes into my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Lupin/pseuds/Lily_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really feel like giving a summary, why?, because I don't fucking want to give one that's why</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give a summary, why? because I don't want to fucking give one that's why

Hello my name is Emma, Emma Gates. My mum is Rebecca Gates and my dad is Dan Gates. Yesterday I had just found out that I am a witch and in fact I am a half blood witch. My mum is apparently a witch and well that sort of surprised me. We had just moved to Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. And now today I get to go around the neighborhood and introduce myself to all of the other people that now live around me. Great just great. Well I might as well get ready at least. I picked out a black Cami, a red sweater, dark jeans, and a pair of brown uggs. “Hey Mum, I'm going out” I said to my mum. “Okay Emma don't forget to be safe" my Mum said. “Okay Mum" I said. Then in walked out the door. I checked in my pocket just to see what I had. Inside was a pair of headphones, my charger, and my flip gameboy. My flip gameboy is not like normal game boys. I had also forgotten to mention that I am rather skilled in the area of electronics. What I did to this gameboy is we'll.......it would make everyone want one. So here's what I did. I had made it have the ability to um have every single song in existence on it and game and book. I also put a setting on it that made it electrocute anyone who isn't me when they touch it leaving me unharmed. I am quite clumsy so I put a setting on it to make it in unbreakable and water, fire and mud proof. I am also quite forgetful so I made it so that it will always come back to me however far away I am from it. There is also a chat setting on it like text and it has video chat too. And it has the internet as well. Yeah I am sort of good with electronics. Well as I am walking around the neighborhood I see a strange looking house which is quite big. It is like a house that has all of these extensions on top of it. So I go up to the front door and knock on it to introduce myself to who ever lives there. When I open the door I see two twins I am guessing that have ginger hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't feel like giving a fucking summary and I probably never will.

“Ummmm...........hi......I am Emma, Emma Gates...........I am new here and I just wanted to say hello."I said. “Well hello Emma" one of them said, “I am Fred" and the other said “and I am George”. “How old are you Emma?" Asked Fred. “I am 11, how old are you two"I replied. “We are also 11 it jut so happens that we are twins"George said. So they were twins! “Fred George who's at the door?" Someone hollered in the background. “A new neighbor Mum" Fred hollered back. A stout woman had started hobbling towards the door. “Hello there dear" She said as she ensnared me into a warm constricting hug. "Hi" I replied, strangled. “My name is Molly, what's yours sweetie" The Woman said, letting go. “Emma mamm, Emma Gates" I said. Molly looked at me with curiosity. “Gates...What is your mother's name Emma?" Molly asked. “Rebecca Gates mamm, why do you ask" I said. She looked down at me and said “When I was in school your mother was there with me. She was one of my best friends there". “At Hogwarts?" I asked hesitantly. “How do you know about Hogwarts"Molly asked me, inquisitively. “Im a witch mamm and I am guessing that you are too if you went to school with my mum" I said. She just nodded her head. “Would it be alright if I came inside"I asked. “Oh yes dear sorry about that" Molly said hurriedly!. I then was finally let in the house and after I first walked in I was shocked at everything in the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still???????? Why do I have to give a summary??????????????? I CAN NOT BE CONTROLLED I AM DIVERGENT!!!!!!!!!!!! * jumps out a window *

As I looked around everything I saw was just amazing. There was a knitting set that was knitting a scarf I think, there were pots and pans cleaning themselves off in the sink, and what amazed me most was the grandfather clock that I saw. On the face of the clock where the numbers were supposed to be there were names of different places dentist, home, school, work, etc. “Wow" was all I could say. “Its not much but its home" Fred said. “Its bloody amazing"I said. “So why don't you tell us more about yourself Emma" Molly said. “Okay well what do you want to know about me”I asked. “What do you like to do, what do you like, stuff like that" Molly replied. “Well some of the things I like to do is work with anything electronic and mess around with it and make it better than it was before, I also like to mess around........you know play pranks on people and stuff like that, I another thing I like to do is well hang out with my family and friends although most of my friends are adults that does not mean I am what people would call a ‘teachers pet' but I do pretty well in school" I said. “Ummmm stuff I like is well I already told you that I like electronics and pranking but I also love food but I do so much exercise it doesn't show, I like books, I like sports a lot I mean a lot, I like that sort of stuff you know"I finished. As I was saying this I saw that Fred and George were smirking and Molly was just smiling. “Ahh so you like pranking you say" said George. “I take that to mean that you two also like pranking"I said. “you have no idea"I could hear Molly mutter. I just chuckled at that comment. “Well Emma I must be getting back to work on lunch, speaking of lunch would you like to stay for lunch"Molly said. “I would love to but I will have to ask my parents"I said. “Well ask your parents then"Fred said. I got out my gameboy and went onto my texting app that I had installed. ‘Hey Mum! I was wondering if I could eat lunch at someone's house today instead of eating lunch at home. Would that be alright?’ then I hit send and waited for her to respond. I could feel my gameboy buzz and I flipped it back open to see my mums response. ‘Havent I taught you anything about stranger safety'she had replied. ‘Mum they are not strangers well to me not you'I said. ‘What do you mean by that?'she said. ‘Mum at the house that I am at there is a lady here that said that she knew you from Hogwarts and you two were really good friends she said her name was Molly Weasley'I said. Immediately she responded ‘Molly Weasley you say? Would you ask her if I could come over for lunch as well? I want to make sure that you are okay and that if she really is Molly Weasley'She said. I walked over into the kitchen and saw Molly in there. “Molly would it be alright if my mum came over here to have lunch as well”I asked. “Of course Emma, I would love to be able to catch up with Rebecca" She said. “Thank you so much" I said and I walked away. I pulled out my gameboy again and went to my text app ‘Mum she said that she would love to have you come over here. The house is the big funky looking house that has a regular sort of house on the bottom and a lot of extensions on top of it. You can't miss it.' I said. ‘Okay Emma I am on my way' she replied. About a minute latter I could hear a knock on the door. Fred got up to go and get it. “Hello am I at the right house, Emma told me that this was the Weasleys house"my mum said questionaly. “Yeah this is the Weasleys house and Emma is here. I am guessing you want to come in."Fred said. “Yes please"my mum replied. Fred let her in and I got up to give my mum a hug. “Hey mum"I said. “Hello Emma"she replied. “Mum Molly is in the kitchen"I said as I pointed towards the kitchen. She gave me a look of thanks and headed over to the kitchen and popped her head in. I am guessing that she saw Molly by the way she hurried into the kitchen. “Molly"“Rebecca" I could hear. After a couple of minutes I heard Molly holler Lunch is ready. I got up and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
